Broken Hearted
by Solitaire-Unraveling
Summary: So when I first seen this picture of the gender bent Ursula I had about 1 million lady boners, and I have been burning to write this fan-fiction! It is essentially from my character, Adrienne's point of view. So, she was once very close friends with Prince Eric and grew up in the castle with him, and when Ariel comes along to steal him away she isn't the least bit pleased. Enjoy!
1. Unrequited Love

**I own nothing pertaining to Disney! **Adrienne is my own character. Orson (male Ursula).

He was always so bubbly, kind and gentle. I remember falling in love with him when we were just teenagers! Eric, oh dear sweet Eric, he was going to become a king one day; a great, powerful king and he would marry me, Adrienne, and we would live here in this castle forever... If that were only the case.

I was 18 the summer that I revealed my affections to Eric. He confessed that he loved me too, and as he reached up to stroke my long blond hair we kissed beneath the light of the full moon, hearing the waves lap against the shore, our eyes glimmering with the heat of young love. I felt the fire of passion growing inside of me.

I wrote him the most beautiful poem, put on a lovely, black dress and made my way to his chamber. He was always so happy to see me; those big eyes melting my heart, that incredible black hair always perfectly in place. I stopped before I knocked on his door and adjusted my dress, making sure my ample cleavage was showing. It was late in the evening, we had planned to meet soon, and I was ready to rock his entire world like he had never experienced. I grinned to myself, imagining his stunned expression when I dropped my dress to my ankles.

I knocked on his bedroom door, feeling utterly excited with each second that passed.

I waited, and I waited. This _was _the correct time we agreed to meet. I felt my face flush in anger as his bedroom door opened revealing no one in the empty room. I crumpled up the poetry I had written last night and threw it out the window, watching it get caught in the tide and washed out to sea. I left the halls and entered the dining room, noticing my father sitting next to a strange girl with flowing red hair, dressed in the most obnoxious pink and white dress. He was commenting at how beautiful she was, before seeing me standing in the doorway. He must have seen my angry expression, as he politely excused himself from the table.

"My dear, what troubles you?"

"Where is Eric?" I said hostility, watching as the imbecile in the dress tried to comb her hair with a fork.

"Oh, he is going to be dining with... uh... his lovely guest." He motioned to the halfwit.

She observed us standing there, watching her. She dropped the fork with a noisy clatter and waved. Father waved back before I snatched a hold of his arm. "Who in the seven hells is that?"

"She hasn't spoken a word! I think the poor dear is just shy-"

"Mute and ignorant... how quaint." I remarked coldly.

Father grasped my shoulder, "Now dear, you really must be on your best behavior this evening! This is special to Eric... You wouldn't want to upset your truest friend."

I twisted away, my eyes growing wild. "I shall have no part of this." At that very moment Eric entered the room in his usual white shirt and black pants. He stared at me from the table, solemnly, looking the other way. He was disgusting to me.

"Adrienne!" Father yelled after me as I stormed out of the palace walls. I refused to turn back. I ran out onto the beach and into the night.

I refused to cry. Crying was so... foolish. There was no sense in tears, tears for someone who wouldn't so much as shed a damn one for me. So I strolled along the beach in my short black dress, bathing in the light of the moon. The warm water ran over my toes and felt good. The ONLY good feeling I would have tonight, or so it would appear. I kicked angrily at a sand dune, grumbling curses under my breath towards the man that I once loved, and to the awkward little whore he had so lovingly brought into the palace.

I watched a crab scuttle back into the surf when I smashed down another dune. I was just about to kick down another mound of sand when I heard a voice. A very deep, masculine voice that sounded like strums from a finely tuned cello. "What are you doing outside the palace walls so late, princess?"

I looked out to the sea and saw the most handsome man I had ever beheld. He was tall, and muscular, cool jade-colored eyes stared out at me. He had thick, lengthy white tousled hair, golden sea shells adorned his ears, along with a golden coral necklace, and a most sinister grin. There was something obviously wrong with his anatomy, I thought. His sharp fangs glistened a perfect white against his pale amethyst skin. Then again, when the tide rolled away I could clearly spot all 8 of his long glossy, black tentacles pulsating eagerly. Cecealia, yes that was the name. Half man, and half octopus.

I approached him, my dress clinging to my skin. I would not back down now, not in the face of this gorgeous male. I gave him my own sinister grin and crossed my arms over my chest. He was striking, his presence demanded attention.

"I'm not a _princess." _I said coolly.

He nodded, eyes crawling over me. "My mistake. However you do live in the castle?"

"Yes, my father is the Prince's personal servant."

"And you serve?"

I laughed bitterly. "I serve no one, good sir."

He smiled lengthened. "Call me Orson, my lady."

"Adrienne," I said quickly, shaking his outstretched hand.

He cocked his head, "Adrienne? That means 'dark lady from the sea'."

I nodded, "Yes it does."

"A fitting title for one so fair," responded Orson.

"Tell me, what is a Cecealia doing this close to land?" I asked, feeling one of his cool tentacles draw around my waist, giving a firm squeeze to my rear.

His long fangs exposed in a tight smile. "I thought you hadn't noticed... I'm causing some mischief of my own tonight." A second tentacle snaked around my waist pulling me closer to Orson.

I tried to disguise the wonderful feeling I felt blooming inside of my chest at the touch of his magnificent creature. "Such as?" I asked looking into his hypnotic eyes.

"There was a mermaid..."


	2. Dangerous Magic Ch2

**I own nothing pertaining to Disney! ** On with the show!

"What?" I exclaimed loudly at Orson's claim. "You mean to tell me that red-haired moron sitting in the palace, was a mermaid?"

He laughed at me, his green eyes glowing. "Yes, lovely. She was. I dabble in a little magic and she came to me so she could become a human. I took her voice to ensure that I would win our friendly challenge. The funny part of the story is she is hopelessly in love with this moronic Prince. Eric, I believe his name to be."

I stood there, mouth agape at his ridiculous claim. "Eric? He was...supposed to be mine."

Orson shrugged, although looking a little jealous. "I've seen him... Your prince. He isn't so special, dear."

"Well neither was your disgusting red-haired siren."

He chuckled darkly at this and shook his head. "I desperately wanted to get between that girl's legs. Mostly just to ruin her reputation with the mermaids she lives with. I think that would be the perfect way to retaliate against their pathetic race. Imagine, watching her with her prince. He wouldn't want an unsullied harlot to take his bed."

I laughed, "Sounds to me like you wanted to make this red-haired moron your lover, dear Orson."

He blushed lightly, "Yes, once upon a dreadful time, Adrienne." I loved it when he spoke my name, it made my toes curl. He slowly uncoiled his lingering tentacles from my waist with a pitiful sigh. "I suppose you would like to return to your cozy palace life now."

I leaned into Orson's body. "Take me with you. I will make you forget all about your little mermaid," I whispered hotly in his ear.

His eyes went wide. I felt his hands on my hips, and a thick tentacle curled around my legs, snaking under the hem of my dress. "As you wish, Adrienne."

*Orson's cave- master bedroom*

There were skulls everywhere. Their macabre bleached grins followed me around the cave. Orson leaned heavily against the post of his long bed. On these posts were human skulls.

"Don't be shy so suddenly, Adrienne."

I wrinkled my nose at him and trailed over to the bed. His cave was under water, but he had made a personal air pocket for the both of us to breathe in. My dress was heavy, and clung tightly to my skin. I reached up and loosened the straps, watching as the dress fell quickly to the ground. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at Orson who grinned back to me, equally mischievous.

I climbed onto the bed and watched as Orson climbed on top of me. He bent down and his mouth claimed mine. I felt his hands cup my breasts, firmly squeezing and massaging them. I draped my arms around his neck as he lowered his face to my neck, gently nipping the skin with his sharp teeth. I felt his tentacles slowly twining up my ankles, and separating my legs. I gave a primal growl as I felt the tapered end of one gently enter my vagina. His large eyes held mine as he entered me completely, filling up my entire core. I moaned with pleasure I as he slowly began to drive the limb in and out, grinning at the sighs I released. He clutched me tightly, long fingernails dragging across the tight skin of my stomach, leaving small scratches across the smooth valley.

The tentacle between my thighs started to dive deeper into me, and at a faster rate then before. My back arched, and sweat broke out across my forehead. Our faces were flushed in fiery passion as we climaxed. He slowly pulled out of me, and lie next to me. I sat on top of him, kissing him and leaving large hickey's on his neck and chest.

"I suppose you would like to return to the surface, my darling." Orson whispered, his long fingernails trailing up my spine. I felt a tentacle lightly pushing at my rear. I smiled wickedly at him, admiring the marks I left on his body.

"For the time being." I stood from the bed, feeling his hungry eyes pushing into me as I dressed myself. "I should go see what damage your little maggot has caused to the palace.

"She is no longer my burden, angel fish." He said with a wink. He stood from the bed and I felt his hot breath on my neck as his whispered in my ear. "You are all mine now, and I am all yours." He kissed my neck again, and I could feel his curious fingers pushing down the straps of my dress.

I grinned at Orson. "I will return, of that their is no doubt."

He stood there befuddled, bright eyes outshining any star in the sky. "I will wait for you by the shore, just bring me a lock of the mermaid's hair, and some of the Prince's and I can ensure their lives will become extremely complicated." he said with a wink.

*Shore side, before day break*

I agreed to the wishes of my dark lover. I emerged from the water and walked back stiffly to the palace. I could feel his eyes following me all the way back until I reentered the gates, where I still felt his eyes upon my skin.

I saw Eric staring out the window, my father at his side. I turned the corner and relished in their shocked expressions.

"Adrienne!" Father yelped like a hound. "Where have you been?"

"Shut up, Father." I said in a calm voice. I shifted my gaze to Eric. "We need to be alone."

Father left looking angry as a hornet. Eric turned to me suddenly, "What happened?"

"Shut it, Eric. Save it for your harpie." I turned to the dining table and picked up a glass of wine. "I have became a woman, dear friend."

I swallowed the bitter-tasting wine enjoying it's taste almost as much as I had Orson's. Eric reached out a hand to me, placing it on my shoulder. "I was supposed to be your first time... it was going to be special."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now, Eric?" I picked up a sharp steak knife from the table. "That's very funny to me... Because when I went to your room last night you were nowhere to be found. So I found someone else." I placed the empty glass on the table where the knife had been. I pulled him close to me, and pulled out a length of his hair, quickly slicing off the black lock. He stared at me crazily. "Sorry," I whispered, tying up the piece of hair. "It was a stray lock... It was out of place, it bothered me." I said without even trying to lie.

"Dear friend, don't you see? We can both be happy now. I with my seductive lover, and you... with your little goblin shark." I wrinkled my nose and laughed.

"You are so cruel, Adrienne." He said staring at me as I left the dining room.

I laughed, "Remember Eric, when you lie with that mute, this was something you could have had, once upon a time." And with that I left the room to finish the work I had just started. Time to find the mermaid turned human.


	3. Darkness Within

**I own nothing pertaining to Disney! ** Third installment of Broken Hearted!

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror going down the hallway to the guest room. I smiled, breathing in the work Orson created. There were lines of sucker marks lightly swirling my neck and exposed chest.

The maids avoided me, they saw the inhuman love bites and were discouraged to stop me from entering the mute's bedroom. Ariel was her name, or so Orson said. I opened the door, and spotted her at the vanity mirror, staring blankly at a seagull that had perched on her windowsill and flew away when I entered the room. She turned quickly to me, smiling ear to ear. I smiled back too, hiding the knife in a fold of my dress. She turned to the mirror and was trying to comb her hair with the flat wear again. I snatched the utensil from her fingers and threw it out the window.

She looked at me with fearful eyes. I smiled hatefully and moved the hair from neck, exposing the red marks Orson had left. "I met your friend, he's very sweet." I remarked, delighting in how suddenly she paled. "Orson; yes. I am here to seek vengeance, for stealing my love's own heart." She cringed on the seat next to the vanity mirror. I raised the sharp blade high above my head and took hold of her hair, slicing off and unnecessarily long strand. I stepped backward and tied up the lock of hair, placing it with Eric's in my pocket.

I smiled and made my way out of the small room. Time was of the essence, and I couldn't wait to observe Orson's work at hand.

*Night, by the sea shore*

I exited the walls of the palace with ease.

Tonight Eric was holding a ball, many people were here already to see the beautiful stranger that had won Eric's heart. It was revolting. Father and Eric had begged for me to stay but I refused, leaving the palace unnoticed among the growing crowd of people.

I waited for Orson on top of a large flat boulder. It was slick with black moss. I listened intently to the gentle lull of the tide, feeling myself growing tired. I lie on my back, staring at the lunar orb floating above, dancing through the lacy clouds. A few stars glittered across the black canvas, the tides growing louder. I sat up, growing impatient with Orson. I was almost ready to leave when I felt something cold and wet wrap around my left ankle and upper thigh.

I gasped suddenly, and relaxed smiling when I saw his face surface the waves. "Hello, my pearl." He whispered hotly in my ear. I draped my arms around his shoulders and pressed his body into mine. "Come along, the time is growing short," he said pulling me into the water. I followed him swiftly under the waves and through the opening of his cave. I surfaced under the air pocket and climbed onto the shelf of land.

Orson picked me up in his arms, holding me to his full height. "I missed you," I said happily. He laughed, dark and cruelly, I shivered but held his gaze.

We kissed gently for a minute, but then he pressed down on me and went at it harder. His tongue lashed in my mouth. We sat on the bed, he smashed his body into mine, as he started trying to take off my clothes. I reached over and stopped him, holding to his hands. "What are you doing?"

He brushed his hair from his face. My cheeks flushed, lips raw. "I missed you too," he said softly. His eyes glowed playfully, I held back from kissing him again; there would be time for love making soon enough.

I sat up on the bed and handed him the locks of hair. He smiled, fangs exposed. He handed me a potion, noting that the magical properties would allow me to breath under water with him. I drank it and swam after him into the dark reaches of his cave. He drew me over to his cauldron and dropped the locks of hair in. We watched as the contents glowed brightly, and formed two shimmering faces. Orson pulled me close to him, and pointed down at the figures swirling in the pot. It was Ariel and Eric.

"There they are now, dancing about, taking in the night," He whispered running a hand up my back. A tentacle poked at me lips. He laughed maliciously, his sharp teeth glinting in the bright orange light. He pointed inside the cauldron at the two shimmering images of Ariel and Eric. Dark shadows flitted across his face. "Happy for now, but if he does not take her to his bed... her soul," he paused to tap the necklace around his throat, "is mine!"

We both laughed evilly, our shadows dancing along the walls of the cave. Eventually the bright orange light faded into a pale yellow.

"What about Eric?" I asked suddenly, my pace quickening.

He grinned, "Patience is a virtue, my dear." I felt his thick black tentacles slowly wrap around me. "Shall we retire than, my love?"

"Give his soul to me," I said hotly.

"What will you give me in return?" he asked coolly flipping the tip of my nose.

"You already have my soul, dear." I replied leaning in to kiss him. He hoisted me back onto the shelf next to his bed. He slowly removed my dress and latched onto a rosy nipple. I ran my fingers through his hair and he continued to lick and suck the tender flesh. "First things first, my love.. Tell me a story."

He pulled away from my breast, and looked up at me grinning, "A story?"

"Yes," I replied running my hands through his hair. And cupped his face in my hands. "Tell me about your mermaid."

"Ariel?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. He stood from the floor and lied down on his back in the bed. He took my hands in his and held me on top of him. "It was three years ago..."


	4. Orson's Story

**I own nothing pertaining to Disney!**

Orson was always a loner. Since the day the mermaids of Atlantica publicly executed his parents for their practice of dark magic in the kingdom, he has always been solitary. He was a young boy, far too young to be out on his own alone when they were punished. He vowed his vengeance in secret under the shadow of the dark god's his mother and father worshiped. Most of all he wanted to make the king suffer. The king who swung his mighty golden trident and fried his parents alive. Orson knew much about suffering, there was much for him to teach the king about suffering, about loss.

As he grew older, so did his magical capability. He knew how to give intelligence to otherwise unintelligent beings, and how to change sea-dwelling creatures into land-dwelling creatures. But he did not know how to make the vile king suffer. That is, until he spied princess Ariel through the eye of his cauldron.

He observed her for days, and those days finally bled into 3 years. He knew everything about the girl. She was ultimately his obsession.

When he wasn't watching her he was making deals with other creatures from the sea and from the land. He stayed busy, granting people's wishes, stealing their souls and surveying the mermaid.

She was beautiful, breath-taking really (though he would never admit it to his jealous Adrienne). She had large blue eyes that twinkled like sapphires, and a nice slender frame. And though her breasts were small, Orson decided he could make do with what he was given. The girl would be hard to break, but all virgins were. Best of all, she was in love with a human, and it was forbidden for any sea-dwelling creature to have any affiliation with humans. Orson found this particular rule to be especially confounding; in his expert opinion humans were so fun to play with. The female of the species was hardly a match for a cecaelia when pleasure was involved.

But the mermaid's star-crossed love would be Orson's key to her undoing; it would tear the king apart to know she had any interest in humans. She was cute, he thought while he watched her retreat to her own grotto where she stored treasures she found on shipwrecks, she was like a deer with those innocent eyes and curious nature. In her grotto was a statue of her star-crossed love, which she worshiped daily. Orson often watched as she danced around the statue and held conversations with it. It was a little sad, he had to admit, watching as she played lonely games in the cave. But he also remembered that she had several siblings, and a home to return to. And even if he was diabolic, she had a father.

The more he watched, he knew it would be easy to break the girl's will. After all there was nothing special about her. He could work his charm and have her on her back before she knew what was happening. The only complication would be the girl's protectors: the old crab and the flounder. He needed to get the girl alone and construct a deal with her to insure he would have his vengeance, and maybe a little action would be appreciated. Taking care of the guardians would be easy enough, after all Orson was partial to crab legs, though he didn't enjoy flounder as much; he would get creative.

Before much longer the crab told the king about the girl's grotto and her obsession with the human prince. It was perfect, Orson thought while he watched the scene unfold. The king laid waste to the grotto with the help of his damnable trident, and detonated her precious statue. Orson left his cave, hurrying to the grotto where the mermaid would be crying over the loss of her treasures, for the first time he would speak to her, this girl who had been secretly watching for three years. He arrived just as the king and the guardians exited in a despairing cloud. And there was the mermaid, his own star-crossed love, whom he had watched for countless hours. He was finally done biding his time.

The girl lie on top of a large rock in the center of the grotto. The sounds of her whimpering filled the cave as Orson slowly entered and sat down on the ground across from her. "That was harsh." Orson said softly. And he thought it was, but he also enjoyed the girl's suffering. One of his many gratifications was to observe the suffering of others. It was his bread and butter, it let him know that he was not the only one who had felt pain. Suffering in general to Orson, was like watching a particularly excellent performance; they were all actors in his play, his favorite band at a concert, and he knew all the lyrics.

Orson's silky voice found the ears of the mermaid. She went still and looked up, moving her long hair from her face. Her expression softened and she stared into the eyes of the handsome cecaelia who smiled at her. She was instantly drawn to him, he was so unusual, so unique. She blushed, "Who are you?"

He stood from the ground and loomed over the girl. "Orson." He extended his hand to her and pulled her from the ground.

She shied away a little, as Orson expected. She would warm up eventually. "Ariel," she said quietly. "My dad...he's not so bad. I mean, hes not always like that you know, it was my fault really... It is forbidden, what I tried to do anyway."

He rolled his eyes, he knew her father better than she did it would seem. "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun and breaking some rules," Orson placed a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders, she seemed to grow calmer in his presence. She gave a half-hearted laugh and nodded, her crying had ceased.

"I've never seen anyone like you before," she said, biting her lip, blushing, eyes darting away.

His smile grew. "Cecaelia," he replied sounding out the word. "We are a rare breed, solitary creatures by nature."

"I hate being alone," Ariel said with a sigh.

Orson pulled her closer, "So do I."

She blushed again, "I could be your friend."

*Orson's cave, nightfall*

It was all too easy, he never dreamed it would be this simple. After her protectors left, and some encouraging words from her newly made friend, Ariel agreed to go to Orson's cave.

"Its very simple, Ariel," Orson said, as he slowly coaxed her from the ocean outside his cave. "I will help you win the heart of your prince."

She stammered in disbelief, "I can't walk on land like you do."

"I am a sorcerer, a magus." Orson explained, though she looked very confused at his titles. "I practice magic, in other words."

"How will that help me?"

Orson stifled his laughter, "Because, dear girl, I can turn you into a human."

She didn't know how to reply, she floated in the water for a moment staring into the deep eyes of her friend, and hugged him tightly.

"You would really do that for me?" She exclaimed loudly with a girlish scream.

He grinned his shark-like leer and nodded. "What are friends for?"

She hugged him again and made some other loud and happy noises. "Oh thank you-" she paused, the light leaving her complexion, "But what do I owe you?"

"Me?" Orson exclaimed like he was genuinely surprised, as though he wasn't expecting a payment and he didn't know what he would ask for in return.

"Oh yes you! What can I give you?"

He was quiet, as though to appear thoughtful, and then replied, "Your soul." He couldn't help but to crack a smug look, it was all so perfect. Every piece of his puzzle was coming together. The only missing piece was bedding the frightful girl.

"My what?"

"Your soul... it is essentially your will power... your, eh, vital force some would say." The girl looked muddled, and shook her head. Orson sighed,"The soul is like your resolution, your backbone...your ripe virginal flower."

She seemed to understand now. "Orson... That's a little special to me-" she paused, "I was going to give that to Eric." She was blushing more deeply than her red hair."

He grinned, the girl would still be his somehow. "Then just lend me your voice... If your prince does not bed you by the end of three days then I shall."

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't know-"

Orson curled a tentacle around her waist, "If you don't want my help than that is also acceptable. My magic comes at a price." He shrugged and let her go, pretending to find something to work on in the dark of the cave.

"Wait!" She exclaimed rushing over to Orson. "Please help me! I'll do whatever it takes! Give me a chance!"

He agreed, and silenced the girl's fears. "I will just need you to sign this contract. Its a way to prove our deal valid and true."

She squinted at the text, "I can't read." She admitted sadly.

He figured she was illiterate, which was still just as good. Most of Orson's clients were slaves to the fine print. "It simply states the rules of our deal. After you sign this no one in the party can deny its potency." He winked a jade eye, "It will be a sound agreement after you and I both sign."

He pricked both their index fingers with a quick nip from his fangs and they signed the document, which Orson made dissipate in a a bright inky cloud. "Now that that is out of the way; the show must go on, my dear."

He went to his shelves and removed several jars from the wall, he was planning this moment years in the making. After mixing some of the contents in his black cauldron he handed Ariel a small purple vial. "We must go now, to the surface. There you will take this elixir, and claim your prince."

She hugged her capricious friend one last time and together they swam to the shore.


	5. Pull Me Under

"That's so...sad." I whispered my head laying on his firm chest.

Orson merely laughed, "Of course it is sad, my love. Such is life. And so it goes, and so it goes." Orson responded, playing with a few awry strands of my hair and locked eyes with me. "That is the main reason why I seek my vengeance against her race."

I rolled me eyes, "And the fact you want to fuck her bloody."

He laughed savagely, "That is only part of the fun. The real treat is laying that city low while she watches, unfurling her hopes and dreams... She only has one more night left to lose her virginity, my love. And she doesn't even know what it really is."

"Father will keep them separated... He never let Eric and I share a room." I drew a finger over his nipple and straddled his body.

He took my hands in his, eyes tracing the fine curves of my body. "By this time tomorrow you and I will be guaranteed our happiness, and we shall celebrate a glorious union. That my dear requires no contract... And you will never have to return to the surface again."

He reached down and began to toy with the lips in the center of my thighs and rubbed the folds as I sighed with pleasure. I felt a tentacle slowly pushing its way into my vagina.

"How can I live?" I whispered, feeling the limb fill up my core, my eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Have you learned nothing?" He asked driving the tentacle forward. "As long as you stay with me you will be granted the breath of life." Orson flipped over and lay me on my back. He looked down at me lovingly, and hooked his fingers in my hair as we kissed. He smashed his lips into mine and gradually kissed my cheek, my neck and breast.

*Day 3*

It was so bright the next day. I felt like I had been sleeping for years, my back was so stiff, and my thighs were sore.

Orson lie next to me, holding me tightly to his body, protectively, reptilian almost. We were wrapped around each other's bodies, I felt his ribs rising as he breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes darted beneath the lids. I looked down and saw the crisscrossing scratches on my legs and arms, and the dried blood on Orson's upper lip. He yawned sleepily and curled up like a slinky, sensuous cat. I stood from the bed and picked up the dress from the floor.

I had left my share of marks on his body as well. Though they were not as prominent, my corruption was bold. I climbed back into bed with Orson. His eyes barely opened against the harsh morning light. He nudged my ear with his lips, "Today is the last day."

"Is it all for naught?"

He untied his necklace, "The coral grows brighter as her time fades. This is the cause for the illumination."

I smiled maliciously, "Sublime."

Orson curled back around me, and closed his heavy eyes. "You have no worries my dear. Everyone is out looking for you, Eric and Ariel have no time to spend fornicating."

"Truly?" I asked rolling to my side.

He nodded, "I watched it unfold in my dreams. We can see what is happening through the cauldron." He stood from the bed and went to a cupboard on the wall. He picked up an orbicular, russet colored bottle. "And here it is, drink up Adrienne."

"This is the breathing spell?" I asked examining the bottle. Orson nodded standing near the water's edge.

"Join me when you're ready."

I jumped in after him and we swam to the cauldron. Images of my father and Eric running along the beach appeared. Later their faces materialized in the foyer of the palace. Dark shadows made their expressions even more bleak. Ariel watched them helplessly. She knew her time was short.

"Will this be enough to stop them?" I asked Orson cautiously.

He nodded, "You fear too much, my love."

"And you fear to little, _my love._" I snapped.

"Oh, please." Orson rolled his smaragdine eyes at me. "Try not to be so bleak dear. My trap was set in motion from the time she signed the contract in her own blood." He swirled a clawed finger around one of my nipples pressed hard against the fabric of my dress. I felt a tentacle slide up leisurely between my legs. "It will make our carnal habits a bit more satisfying."

I smiled back teasingly at my seducer. "Patience, love. Isn't that what you've always told me?"

"That is a trait I fear that you will never learn, Adrienne. "

I continued to watch father and Eric, and men from the palace out searching for me in town. There was Ariel sitting by the table alone in the palace. A scullery maid was by her side, talking to her, bathing her and shooing away that pesky seagull. Along the sides of Ariel's arms you could see faint teal-colored scales shimmering in the evening light. She did her best to cover them up with a shawl. She knew it was over, her poor dejected face told this to be true. And what was this? A spot of blood forming between her thighs. Was she having her period? No, it would seem her legs were forming back together at a much more rapid approach.

"She will have to return to the sea very soon, my love." Orson stood watching, hungrily. "It's sad when a creature loses their magic. Much like death would be to you. Only, I think she will suffer more..."

*Ariel's thoughts inside the palace*

The pain was devastating. Much worse than what it had been when her father had torn down her grotto, and when she woke to find that Eric was still gone, searching for that awful girl. To make matters worse the sun was starting to sink lower and lower. Her throat was growing dry, her scales were breaking loose in painful, bloody clots.

She would never get a chance to give Eric her virginity, or whatever it was and whatever it meant. Orson seemed to want it, and she didn't really care, he was a good-looking creature. She didn't care who had her soul anymore. All she wanted was for the pain to stop and to go home. Maybe this was why her father had reacted so harshly. Would he even take her back after all this? After she gave her soul to Orson?

She needed to leave the palace soon, before her feet turned into fins and she rotted by the shore. Orson would know what to do, he would help her. After all he was her friend.

*Orson's cave, dusk*

"She is leaving the palace," I said fervently.

"Than we must leave to the shore," he replied. He held a jar with a small glowing light inside. He caught me staring at it and said,"Her voice, my dear."

We swam to the surface, and watched as Ariel clumsily loped down the bias to the shore. A membrane had started stretching itself across her thighs. Blood raced in channels down the scaly surface. As soon as her awkward feet touched the water's edge Eric came down the embankment yelling at the top of his lungs. He watched as Orson's tentacles wrapped around Ariel and she was pulled below.

"Adrienne! ADRIENNE!" screamed Eric as he watched my head disappear beneath the dark water.

I waved one final goodbye to my perpetual friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have failed you," Ariel whimpered as she pressed her face into Orson's shoulder.

I glared at them both, I crossed my arms over my chest and watched. He patted her on her back and held her close to himself, whispering words of assurance in her ear. She stopped crying and calmed down, floating to the floor of the cave. "I feel so stupid."

"Men will always do that to you," I said coldly.

She looked up at me, with pained eyes. "It's you again," her eyes were rimmed red, "You were the reason why Eric never loved me."

Orson was trying to hide his apparent amusement. I ignored him, "Yes," I said hotly.

"But why?"

"I don't like to share... he was mine first, of course."

"But that's not fair," she said angrily. "You had Orson. Why couldn't you let me be happy?"

I laughed, "Happy? Happiness is such a vague concept! Would you think that Eric would care for your happiness, when he had you flat on your back?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" She began to cry again. Orson rolled his eyes at me and helped to collect the mermaid off the floor.

"Be pleasant to our new guest, Adrienne." he said trying to sound serious. He was excited I could see, and he was hungry for this girl. His large green eyes glowed.

"Orson, can I please renounce the deal?" Ariel asked in a quivering voice.

Orson looked down at his prey, a large grin swam over his features. "I wish that it was so, my dear." He produced the contract, which was still marked with their blood. "If you read the fine print, it clearly states how binding our deal is."

"Will you hurry up your foreplay, my love?" I said harshly.

He smiled, "Don't be jealous, Adrienne."

Ariel gave both of us fearful glances, "What if I refuse?"

Orson laughed darkly. It actually sent chills up my spine. "You are in no position to refuse me."

The mermaid looked defeated, and tried not to cry again. "When does it start?"

"You cannot rush the rapture of pleasure, my pearl."

I glared, and tried not to rush over and strangle the teary-eyed mer-creature who had stolen so much from me. She got up from the floor, a crestfallen slave to the man I loved. He took her by the arm, and ushered her away to a different section of his cave, further into the reaches of the underground. He pushed away a curtain of seaweed and smiled wickedly at me.

"I will be back for you soon enough my darling." I watched as he and the mermaid disappeared into the darkness.

I groggily woke to the sound of screaming. I stood from the bed and jumped into the water.

Bright light shined from within the pit of blackness in Orson's cave. I pushed aside the seaweed and shielded my eyes from the blinding green light pouring out. Ear-splitting screams swam around, growing louder as I became closer to the source. Ariel was displayed in a most gruesome spreading eagle position. Blood had poured down her glistening tail, covering Orson's face. Light was pouring from the girl's open screaming mouth and entering the cauldron. Her hair was fanned out above her head, matching the color of her blood.

She saw me standing in the doorway and extended her hand out me. But I was frozen in place, with fear and dread. The look of pure ecstasy draped over Orson's face was primal and dark. If I could have moved, would I have saved her; this girl who stole so much from me, who was being most unpleasantly brutalized. Yes, I think I would have.

And like a sonic boom exploding around us it stopped all at once, and Orson let go of the mermaid like a fat tic, full of blood.

She lay on the floor crying and slowly started whimpering. He stood and walked over to the cauldron. He saw me standing on the stairs and motioned me to come closer. "Forgive me for waking you, Adrienne." His eyes were wild. Slowly the light in the cauldron was swept into the necklace around his throat. "Come closer."

I stepped closer, the sound of the princess's ragged breaths was keeping me at bay. I was truly scared of Orson at that moment. She was shivering, her cries had ceased. And as the last light evaporated from the cauldron, I saw the screaming face of the young mermaid. Orson's smaragdine eyes glowed in the darkness. He was changed, darker than he was. Evil, some might say. There was something powerful about his revenge against the girl, the capital, her father, seeking to not let his parents die in vain.

I had seen him take away my own soul, but this was no ordinary thing. He had changed.

I went down into the caves to bring the girl some fish I had caught. Orson was stirring around down here, keeping relatively quiet. She was slumped against the wall, he had tied her to a large boulder, keeping her immobile. She took the fish a little cautiously at first, and then took the rest at a quicker pace. I sat down next to her, hoping to provide a little comfort.

She broke the silence with her weak, quavering voice. "Do you love one another?"

I was taken a little back from this, and didn't really know how to respond. I said "no". Orson replied in his now stronger, deep voice, "We love each other in the truth of love."

I clarified, "Love is a vague concept. Like happiness. It is nothing more than need given a fancy title." I leaned against the wall and closed by eyes briefly. "I need Orson, therefore I love him."

She was at peace with this response. "Have you shared blood?"

"Multiple times," Orson said wickedly.

"Is that what it takes?" The girl asked. "To stay together in these nights?"

That was depressing. I didn't respond to it. Instead I said, "Orson, when are we taking her to meet her father?"

He smirked, "Soon, pet."


	7. The Deal

Darkness swamped the cave.

I lie with my back to Orson who was breathing heavily, obviously in deep sleep. I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept well Ariel lost her virginity. I thought often about letting the girl go free but I could never really get myself away from him. The way I seen it, his dark magic had twisted him and changed him into something far worse than what he was. I seen the change in his eyes, and at that moment I knew he wasn't the same creature I had once loved.

I was almost asleep when I felt an icy cold tentacle swirl around my ankle. I shivered, tried not to show my disdain for Orson. He pressed his body into mine and kissed me. He rolled me onto my back and sat atop me, green eyes shining in the dark. He leaned forward and licked my right cheek down my neck and onto my collarbone and breast. I reached up and pushed him away slightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously and began to kiss me again, more passionately. I struggled and tried to resist him, growing weary. "Just relax, Adrienne."

"Orson, give it a rest."

He leaned forward and cupped my breasts with his firm strong hands. I cannot deny the way my back arches when he touches me, still I need to help the poor girl. Though I can't hide that I love every second, Orson has changed and I feel...strangely sympathetic... and sad? Oh what's the use in fighting? I could feel his thick tentacles, wet with sea water begin to encircle me.

He pushed harder, nipping my flesh with his sharp fangs, rippling muscles constricting. I pushed him away again, "Orson, no."

He laughed lightly and kissed my neck again, I pushed him away and rolled onto my side. He paused for a moment and climbed off of me, with a angry sigh

"I'm sorry," I said lowly.

He pushed back his lengthy white hair from his face and stared at me. "What troubles you?"

I didn't respond, and receded further into myself. He scooted closer, rippling the bedspread. "Is it the little siren down below? She will be set free soon. Then we can rule the palace once my orders have been made to the king."

I shivered, it reminded me of myself. What cruelties did he really have in store for the girl? "Are you really going to set her free?"

Orson's eyes shimmered with a twinkle of mischief. How hard it was to trust him. "I promise, Adrienne."

We grew silent and I could feel sleep creeping into the edges of my conscious. A cold tentacle drifted up the hem of my dress, while a second worked to separate my thighs. "Orson," I mumbled, feeling him resume his earlier position. He placed a slippery finger over my lips.

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling his prying limbs circle my wrists and force them apart. He smiled, "It's so much easier," I felt him enter me with slow precise measure, "when you don't fight."

*Orson's cave, the deal*

Ariel was curled up in the corner eating the fish I had caught earlier that day. She was becoming less skiddish of me, though she was still wary of Orson. I sat with her and waited until she had finished eating.

"Now the matter of a deal," He turned slowly to the cowering princess on the floor.

"What do you want from me?" She said tearfully.

He smiled and drew closer to the girl. "This is how it will be, dear." He stroked the side of her face with his hand. "I have a new plan in mind, one which I think we both with benefit. I will not kill anyone, which includes your father and family as long as I take control of the kingdom and take you as a slave for the unjust death of my family, and the banishment of my kind."

"Orson... I thought-"

He pulled me to his side, "I had a better plan in mind, my love. Her imprisonment is the only way to seek just vengeance against the king." I tried to push away from him.

"But I didn't do that to you." Ariel responded. "You can't hold me accountable for what my father did."

"My parents were innocent. They practiced magic and were put to death because of being different. Now my whole race has been condemned to the shadows, treated like outcasts and criminals... because we aren't like you. Because we mated with humans." Orson let me go and turned his back on the both of us. "There are innocent people all around who have been treated badly for no just cause. Yes my dear, you are innocent but the crimes of your father and elders before him will not be taken so lightly."

We were silent, except for the small whimpering from Ariel. "As for you, my love, my one and only," Orson said a cold hand clamped onto my shoulder. "Come with me, and let me show you something." He cackled wickedly. He reached into his cauldron and pulled out a glowing object. He opened his purple hand out to me. I reached out and warily took the object from him. Slowly it began to lose its glow and flickered into a small brown lump. The lump grew eyes, slowly and painfully it let out a light scream and lifted its ugly head to me. Orson pushed a lock of hair from my ear and whispered, "Your prince, as you so highly demanded."

I let out a yelp and almost dropped the lump. "What is that?"

"A polyp." Ariel answered from the floor. "Only creatures of great darkness transform innocent people into those...things."

Orson smiled his shark-like grin, "Be careful girl. If your father refuses you may just become one of these." Orson took Eric out of my hand and dropped him into a blue bottle. A little scream escaped as Orson corked the bottle. I had backed against the wall now and slumped to the floor in fear. Orson stood above me, his green eyes glowing with malice.

"How... how did you do that?"

He reached down and collected me off the floor, slowly drifting to his bed. "That bit of hair you collected did wonders. That is his essence. Essentially, that is the Eric you loved... for a time. Though he walks about on land, you hold his heart in that bottle." Orson said dragging a sharp fingernail across the surface of the glass. He sat the bottle on a shelf and held me close to his chest. His lips parted and I felt his warm tongue enter my mouth.

He pressed my back against the wall of the cave and opened my legs, pressing a long finger to the opening of my vagina. I squirmed in his grasp.

"Stop, please," I said moving my face away. He looked hurt but didn't let me down. "You've changed, Orson. You've grown dark. You're not the same person I fell in love with."

Before he could answer, there was a loud blast from a horn at the opening of the cave, and there stood an old merman. His hair was long and white, so was his beard. His eyes were dark and haunted, he looked so tired as he waited at the front of the cave. In his hands was a golden trident, which shined a scant amount of light across the room.

"King Triton," Orson hissed. A dark grin spread over his lips, fangs exposed.

"Orson." The elderly man responded. Though he was old his voice commanded attention.

He released me from his grasp and swam forward to meet with the merman.


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Tides

She screamed. Why did they always scream? Was it sheer surprise, or did they think Orson liked that.

It was a new girl this time. She wanted all of her family's money, the home, the estate and all of its glory. But she needed magic. Orson obliged, seeming to always to come to the aid of maiden who was too blinded by their greed to resist my lusty lover. She was of average build, mousy, curly brown hair, she wore glasses, which she removed as Orson began to suck on her neck. Orson said her name was Julia, and that she was a virgin. As night fell he swam to the surface and brought Julia back with him. I watched, from a chair in the corner as they fucked. I was so uninterested, and unamused. I was growing quite bored actually while I watched her quiver as Orson slowly slid two of his long fingers into her. She laid on her back and cried out a few times, making Orson grow careless, and bored as well.

I finally raised my voice above her cries and said, "No, no. He's not killing you." She grew quieter, her screams subsided into low gasps. Orson smiled at me, as a way of thanking me, but I turned my gaze, and waited for the ceremony to end. The girl Julia kept pushing her thighs in the way, making Orson miss. He paused once and made her re-position, and at last used his glossy appendages to restrain the girl who seemed to like this all the more.

The maid climaxed, and Orson set her free with a small bottle in hand. It was his magic and poison to the girl's family. I grew weary watching him these days. I never cared much for sharing anyway.

And as usual he beckoned me to join him, in the bed which I lost my innocence to him. I couldn't stay away. I was utterly repulsed by everything he did, and yet I had never been more attracted to anyone before in my life. Of course there were others, even before Eric. They came and went, blessedly so, and yet none of them ever held my fascination so intently.

He looked into my eyes, and sighed, his tentacles brushed over my legs. He whispered like the breeze off the ocean,"I love you, Adrienne, you're more beautiful everyday." I felt his lips claim mine and I entered this trance with him, further and further away. I was becoming less of myself, and more of Orson.

The trance was broken by a blast of a horn. The mer-king had returned. Orson slowly climbed off of me, and we descended into the opening of the cave. He was alone, and unarmed. The crown he wore on his head was now in his hands. He handed it carefully to Orson. "I just want to say goodbye to my daughter one last time," King Triton exhaled heavily. He looked emaciated, and drawn. "Just one last time."

Orson smiled, sharp teeth glistening. He barely heard the king speak. His eyes were dark, glistening like emeralds. He held the burnished gold crown in his hands fiercely, and for the first time I had witnessed, tears formed in his eyes. There was a danger blooming in the cave.

I said to the king, "Come with me." And he followed me into the murky water of Orson's cave. Souls all around us screamed in their bottles. They were louder than they usually were tonight. Something was roiling in the water. Orson's magic was at play. I could feel the thickness of it, and I shivered. It was all around us tonight, gently you could feel it prodding, tickling my collarbone and swirling the hem of my dress. The king shivered, he felt it too, but kept his haunted eyes straight ahead. We descended the stairs and met Ariel, slowly swirling in circles on the stony floor.

They embraced and cried into one another's arms. I couldn't watch, it reminded me too much of my own father.

I climbed the stairs, and stopped in my wake at the sharp gasp from Ariel. She clutched at her throat, making noises like a drowning person. The king howled with fear. "What has he done to you, my sweetest, and most innoce-" and he stopped. Their sounds of agony growing, twisting, furling up to the ceiling. They were dressed in a pale light, like the glow from the moon. Ariel and King Triton clawed at the gills on their throats, as the slits slowly closed, and they shrunk. Their bodies becoming twisted and broken like a piece of driftwood. Silence came again, and on the floor was what remained of Ariel and the former king of the sea. They resembled the poor souls locked away in the colored glass bottles lining Orson's shelves. Polyps Ariel called them.

I rushed into the foyer of the cave unable to believe the sight I witnessed. Surely Orson would reverse it? But I didn't see him. The cave was black as obsidian. I reached the mouth of the cave and started looking for him in my frenzied panic. Then I heard something from behind me. The steady breathing of Orson. The water grew colder, I repressed a shiver. I turned to look for him.

"Where are you going, Adrienne?" He said in his silky voice.

"Orson, you have to change them back," I said trying to sound demanding. Slowly his form came into my vision. He was on the ceiling, and carefully detached himself from it. He stood before me, the crown on his head. "Orson, please."

"I cannot. What is done, is most decidedly done." His laugh was a thunderclap. "We shall go to the palace, the palace of Atlantica, and live their for eternity." He took my hand in his, sharp claws digging into the skin. I stood firmly in the center of the room. "Adrienne, things are much better when you don't fight. Forced attentions almost never result in pleasant outcomes... From the first day we lied together you wanted to be mine. And now you are. Let us be away... My Queen."

I realized this was exactly what father had warned me about all my life. Being blinded by anger and love. I didn't want this. I needed to do the right thing for once and set the mermaid free, to let her be with Eric. He at least deserved to be happy. All of his life I had done nothing but torment him. He was so in love with this girl and I let my anger get in the the jealousy was the whole reason that an entire city had been wasted, and the fact that two innocent creatures had been enslaved. True, Orson needed his closure. But this was not the way to obtain it.

I squared my jaw, and removed Orson's prodding tentacles away from me. "No." I said taking a step back. "I can't let you. She's innocent. Let her be with her prince. Let me be with mine."

Orson stood in the foyer, darkness falling over his face. Tears again. The strangest sight to behold. "Please Adrienne. I need you."

"And I need you. But please let the girl go."

*Sea side, midnight*

I waved goodbye to Ariel who sprinted away to the castle. I told her to tell my Father goodbye, and felt the weight of guilt lifted. The former king of the sea turned into sand and disappeared in the surf. I felt his magic leave. Like watching a candle snuff out.

I kept my word and left the human world for good, to join my king in the murky waters underneath.

* * *

And so here I am.

In a castle hidden from the eyes of man.

Prisoner to love, and a prisoner to none.

Orson is the dark king that reigns. His power is unmatched by any other. Still, he sees his clients. And takes the heaviest price for his wicked powers.

We writhe in bed together, to a silent wanton beat that only we can hear, and dance to.

Sometimes by the shore, people still say you can hear the moan from the lost souls deep within his cavern. And if you wish it, he will offer his service to you. But there is a toll, a price to pay...

The End.


End file.
